


feel my pain — newtmas oneshot

by oblivoid



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dylan O’Brien - Freeform, M/M, Other, maze runner - Freeform, thomas brodie sangster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivoid/pseuds/oblivoid
Summary: an au suggested by @gaymundanes (mia) on twitter, where soulmates can feel each other’s pain.a newtmas one shot written in ten minutes.





	feel my pain — newtmas oneshot

Thomas turned slowly, the dread and nausea in his stomach partly Newt’s, and mostly his own. He saw his soulmate, the only boy he’d ever loved, lurch upwards. Newt spun around to meet his gaze, the sight of his drooped head and bloodshot eyes, the black blood leaking from his chins and crusting the edges of WICKED’s uniform rushing to meet Thomas, the one thing crushing his heart, his soul. 

 

His friend was gone. His soulmate. Newt let out a keening cry and lunged for him, sending them both careening toward the ground. Thomas heard the crashing of their bodies against the concrete, almost distantly, like he was watching from a thousand miles away, and there were thick layers of transparent walls encasing him. He could do nothing, nothing at all. 

 

Newt sobbed, his sanity coming back in flashes. He felt the throbbing in his head, the sick thoughts that flowed through his soulmate’s mind as Newt said, crouching against the floor, his hair a mess as he rasped, “Kill me, Tommy!” 

 

“I can’t, I can’t!” The words rushed out of Thomas in a breath, and he could feel his own tears slipping down his face, driving through the dirt and sweat and blood accumulated there. 

 

Newt tackled him to the floor with the bloodlust and strength of a untamed, wild animal, and screamed the words “Kill me” over and over again, his pleas half mad and half sad. 

 

And then Thomas kicked him off, giving Newt the space to grab a machete. He pulled himself towards Thomas, and horror filled his veins, cold drops of ice spreading across his spine as Newt slashed it at him over and over again. 

 

And then Newt whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

Before he felt their bodies collide for the last time, one warm and the other cold, cold with death. Thomas felt the pierce of a knife, a dull, yet sharp ache nagging at his chest. 

 

He had hoped he’d died with Newt. But that wasn’t the case as his soulmate, the boy he’d always love, fell to the ground in a lifeless heap of limbs, pulling Thomas’ heart along with him. 


End file.
